I run to you
by Prepsage21
Summary: they met on the internet, he has a troubled past a chance meeting catches them in the web a fate can there new found relationship survive the ups and downs love can bring? and Edwards past? **ON TEMP HOLD**
1. work

I run to you

BPOV

Alice came barging in my bedroom why I gave her a spare key to my house I have no idea, But I did. I was in a great snooze when I felt the covers ripped from me my soothing salvation shattered and I groaned with annoyance curling up even more.

"Bella! Come on! It's time to get up!" she yelled shaking me.

"Alice, It's 7am go away" I groaned.

"But you have to be at work for 9am" she whined.

"and its only 7am" I contradicted.

"But knowing you it takes you forever to get ready so come on lazy bones you can't sleep for eternity" She tells me making everything I just said invalid because I knew she was right it did take me a little bit to get out of bed.

I groaned and got up out of my bed, finding myself being pushed to the shower.

"Alright, Alright" I defended walking carefully to the shower watching her nod triumphantly, rolling my eyes I stripped down hoping in the shower gradually feeling better, when I head Alice rifling through my closet.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I called from the shower as I washed myself.

"getting you out an outfit you have to open the Boutique at 10" She called back just as I walked in the room dried up and wrapped in a towel.

"Oh you're done! Goodie!" She squealed handing me an outfit skipping outside the door to wait for me.

I noticed she picked out my pink ruffed tank top baby blue bell bottom jeans and blue stilettos wow she's trying to kill me but Alice knew best she I dressed in the outfit she had given me and walked out to find her making me breakfast.

"Alice you know I can cook right?" I question while I go to sit down.

"I know I just like doing things for you" She said sweetly serving me a plate of pumpkin pancakes.

"mmmmmmm yummy!" I squealed diving in only to find Alice yanking a brush through my hair.

"Owwwwww! Alice!" I stammered " I'm trying to eat"

"I know but if you got ready faster I wouldn't have to do this now would I hmmm?"

"Fine" I huffed while continuing to eat enduring Alice's beauty session.

"there done!" She squealed.

"thanks, finally" I said looking in the mirror I actually didn't look to bad my hair was in a pony tail and part of my hair was brushed flat out hanging down matching the curve in my cheek bones.

"so you like?" she asked curious waiting for an answer.

"of course!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"alright now, make up" she said sitting me down as she applied pink and white eye shadow mascara and glossing my lips she had me brush my teeth again and we were off driving in my Volvo to my shop she parked and came in with me unlocking it for me and turning on the lights.

She immediately made herself put it on and started stocking shelves while I worked on everything end to get ready for the trail of customers that were sure to follow us opening.

"Bella we ready to open?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think I'm set" I said sitting in my high stool at the register.

"great" she squealed and switched the closed sign to open.

That day at the boutique we made more sales than ever die to Alice's Friendly help she was great to have around I can't always get to people and ring things up she didn't always stay the whole day sometimes she would leave but when she did stick around for the entire day if not most we always made more sales than the last. I thought about offering her a job here it be great for business.

when break came around and the trail of customers died down I talked to Alice.

"So Alice I been thinking how would you like a job here full time?" I asked her seriously.

"really Bella I don't want intrude it's your business your work" she says.

"You're not actually your great to have around and in case you don't notice we make tones more money when your around everyone loves you!" I tell her exclaiming.

" Great! This is awesome we could even start putting up my line I started making my own clothing line but have no were to sell it" she tells me.

"that's awesome this is going be great "

"yes! It will be are we open tomorrow?" she asks.

"No I'm taking the day off" I tell her

"than why don't I open the store up you giving me a job anyway and I know this store like I know my life so why now" she tells me

"really? Oh Alice that be great I need a day to relax"

"yes I will I'm here to help Bella" she smiles at me.

"great, you can work the same days as I do from 10am to 6pm and ill pay you 15.25 an hour with you working here I could afford to buy your medical care if you know you were human" I joke.

"great!.. well yeah haha that's true" she says laughing.

"yeah" I agreed with her we went back to work a few more customers stopped in it had died down after the rush, once time to go we shut the lights off locked up and she drove me home buying me dinner to go on the way home it was a burger from burger king but still.

Saying good bye I went in my house closing my door changing into my PJ's sitting at my computer as I started eating I opened the dating website I'm on for vampires and hybrids and I had a chat message so I raised an eyebrow going to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I noticed your profile and couldn't help notice how pretty you were I'd like to know you more can we talk?_

that was all I read before my cheeks turned 50 shadesof pink.

_

A/N; there we have it who do you think her message is from? And why do you think Bella joined a dating website? Little note in some of my stories humans know vampires exist and Esme in this story created the website to help other vampire and hybrids find mates that's just how I want it don't complain so review follow and fav!._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Dear readers,

As you know I had 15 written chapters up for I run to you but as of recently I have decided I'm not happy with it I will re-write it in 3rd person more detail and with my original plan for it for Edward to confess later in the story but maybe chapter 6 or 7 but longer chapters this time over 500 words at all times I just want to make this story full filling to you guys and satisfying I will also be re doing the first chapter and reposting it possibly today as I know what I want to write and can put more into it but ill try not to overdo it and overly word it so I will let you guys in on my plan.

first off as you guys know it starts off with Bella working as before then Bella reading Edwards message at the end but I will put more into their first meeting/date it seemed lacking in emotion and detail the first time I wrote it and seemed over to quickly they need a real conversation then they would make up for it but Edward being scared he would leave well not leave hide out in his house a while at least a whole chapter ect just like before they would fight but make up later in the same chapter the following chapter more problems and such till I feel it's a good time for Edward to confess himself then there would be some making up and I would do that trip for Edwards birthday it's a little more romantic and I'd go from there with one more bit of a drama a chapter that draws everything together and brings a little closure even tho Edward may be hurt for a little bit and there would be some support from family and Bella to Edward but mainly alone time for them to really talk.

whos on board with me?

love,

Edwardsluckylover

Note: I signed this way caus ei want to shcnag my pen name through my stories I will still be listed at prepsage21 I'm not gonna change it via ffn/my profile


End file.
